


【MM】俄罗斯爱情故事

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 安德烈相信，对孩子的惩罚往往从制作工具开始。而被自己亲手制作的工具打得涕泗滂沱，显然更能帮一个孩子记住这顿打，也记住他所犯的错误。





	【MM】俄罗斯爱情故事

*sp慎入！不懂sp请自行百度。

*所有情节和设定仅仅出自我的想象，如果有对俄罗斯文化了解的朋友发现错处，欢迎告知～

（一）

达尼亚背着双手，怯生生地看向坐在炉火前谈话的父亲和陌生男人的侧影。柴油灯能照亮的范围不大，在灯光和火光的辉映下，只能隐约看清陌生男人毛绒绒的脑袋和修长笔直的双腿。他的背部隐匿在向后凹成U形的椅背里，随性搭在扶手上的双臂光滑有力，细腻的绒毛下是起起伏伏的肌肉的线条。

“达尼亚，快过来！别站在门口。”父亲朝他挥了挥手。

他跑到父亲面前，好奇地抬头打量。陌生男人的头发大约是深颜色，也不知道深到什么程度，会像阿廖沙的黑色头发那样吗？

父亲宽厚有力的手掌扇向达尼亚的屁股。达尼亚往前一个趔趄，呲牙咧嘴地捂住了身后。陌生男人急忙向前一步扶住了他。啊，他的头发是深棕色的。

“对不起，安德烈。我这儿子被他母亲惯坏了，从小没受什么管教，见到生人连招呼都不会打。”父亲转头对达尼亚低吼，“还不快跟老师问好！”

达尼亚轻轻揉着屁股：“老师好。”

陌生男人亲切地笑了：“你好，达尼亚。”

他又对父亲说：“没关系，达尼亚看起来是个聪明的孩子。”

达尼亚心想，他的笑容真好看。

（二）

父亲到莫斯科去了。他是个挺成功的书商，每年总有几个月要去莫斯科进货，加上往返的路程，其实待在家里的时间很短。以前都是妈妈在家照顾达尼亚，但前两个月妈妈去世了。考虑到他也到了该上学的年纪，父亲在报纸上登出一则广告，招聘村庄附近的年轻人来做他的家庭教师。

“要是达尼亚不听话，随便打。”启程前父亲对安德烈说。

“他是个好孩子，不会不听话的。”安德烈回答道。

父亲无奈地挑起眉毛，摊开了手：“您且看着吧。要是实在管教不了，您就写信告诉我，等我下次回来再好好揍他。”

达尼亚在一旁做了个鬼脸。父亲气得眉毛一竖，没对他说再见，就转身上了堆满行李的马车。

（三）

外面天气已经开始有点变冷，朝北的窗户晚上结了一层薄薄的霜。达尼亚裹着外衣走到院子边上，从杂乱的桦树上折了好些枝条。

“这也是惩罚的一部分。”两个月前安德烈说，“我不会经常打你，希望你每次折树枝的时候就开始反省错误，记住每一次挨打的原因和你因此要承担的后果。”

安德烈只比他大了六岁，就能掌握他的屁股。邻居家的女儿告诉他，他的家庭教师是圣彼得堡著名的天才，他不明白这样一个人为什么要来到寒冷空旷的东部。他问过安德烈。但安德烈只是沉默地笑了笑，什么也没和他说。

“到底为什么嘛！”他追问。

“你还太小了，不会明白，等你长大再告诉你。”

达尼亚回忆着安德烈平静的微笑，撇了撇嘴。他心不在焉地把枝条捧在手里，沿着长长的门廊拐到楼上的活动室。这里摆着一个小矮凳，他总是坐在上面挑选合适的纸条、然后用绳子把它们捆作一把。安德烈会再细致地检查一遍，然后用这把可恶的枝条狠狠揍他的屁股。

两个月内达尼亚只被打了五次。正如安德烈所说，他能清晰地回忆起每一次挨打的前因后果，甚至能记清他第一次挨打前是在哪里折的枝条。那把树枝在上次挨打的时候散开了。这就是他现在正坐在这里绑着新工具的原因——安德烈看起来瘦削，但手劲是真的很大。他有预感，自己到十八岁前，可能还要捆上数不尽的树枝、挨上数不尽的打。

终于捆好了。达尼亚带着树枝走向书房，安德烈正在桌旁聚精会神地看着从藏书室拿来的书；发觉到达尼亚走了进来，他放下书本，接过树枝开始检查。

达尼亚娴熟地把墙边的扶手椅拖到房间中间，跪趴在上面，屁股高高翘起，迎接着即将到来的疼痛。

（四）

“知道你为什么挨打吗？”那捆树枝在达尼亚的屁股上点了点。

“知道，”达尼亚温顺地回答，“没有完成这周的作业。”

“我上周让你读完这本书，写篇读书报告，但你直到今天才读了半本。达尼亚，你十二岁了，要完成这项任务时间错错有余。我希望你好好反省下自己上周都做了些什么。”

伴随着一捆枝条落在屁股上的声音，达尼亚绷紧了身体。整个屁股都被枝条完整地照顾到，细细密密的树枝抽在肉上，带来尖锐而全面的疼痛。安德烈外表看起来并不具备的力量，一次次抬起枝条、毫不留情地抽打着达尼亚的屁股，每隔两三秒就带来新的疼痛。十几下后，达尼亚已经开始扭动着屁股，咬牙发出痛苦的呻吟。

他亲手捆出的树枝还在一下下狠抽着屁股上的肉。啪，啪，啪……达尼亚的眼泪流了下来，沿着脸颊滑到椅背上，濡湿了墨绿色的垫褥。

抽打停了下来。达尼亚听见安德烈把树枝放在一旁，走近了他。他以为这顿打结束了，没想到安德烈只是把手伸到他身前，动作轻柔地帮他解开裤子，让裤子和内裤一起堆叠在扶手椅上，露出已经染上凌乱红色的不断发热的屁股。

已经十二岁的达尼亚还要跪在椅子上，光着屁股，用这种羞耻的方式撅屁股挨揍——他觉得这种羞耻带来的痛苦几乎要大于屁股本身感受到的疼痛，虽然这种想法当然是在伤好以后才会产生的。

（五）

身后的声音告诉达尼亚，安德烈又拿起了树枝。这次他打得很慢，但加重了力道，不疾不徐地少年带来更深刻的疼痛。

少年轻轻扭动着屁股，不多久就开始发出轻轻的抽泣。他可能一共只挨了三十来下，但树枝带来的疼痛是无与伦比、难以忍受的，而这次安德烈很明显地尤其不想让他好过。他开始越来越大声地哭泣，屁股卖力地扭动着，想要逃避照顾到整个屁股甚至大腿上的抽打。每一下抽打都会让他的光屁股再红一些，每一下抽打都会让他的呼吸变得急促、心中的会很更深，让他忍不住向安德烈哭泣求饶。

“安德烈，求求你别再打了，我知道错了……”

“知道错了还犯？”

“不敢了，再也不敢了，我会做个乖孩子。”

达尼亚的屁股变成了大红色，在不间断的稳定的抽打下均匀地肿起了薄薄的一片。

“安德烈！我，我错了，嗷，求求你！我会做个乖孩子……”

在达尼亚哭得双肩乱颤、几乎喘不上气，屁股也肿起一层，再打可能就会留下伤痕的时候，安德烈停手把树枝扔到了一边。他等达尼亚哭了好一会，好不容易平复下呼吸、静静地抽泣时，才上前把达尼亚搂在了坏里。

少年双手环住他的腰，把头埋在他的肩膀上，安心地靠在他怀里、流着没流完的委屈的泪水。这样的情况连着持续了好多年，安德烈总是顶着肿屁股入睡、然后伤好、然后再挨揍、再次顶着肿屁股入睡。他乖乖听话了好多年，让父亲很是满意，越来越信任达尼亚的管教。

（六）

父亲在达尼亚十七岁那年去世了。

安德烈安静地陪着他度过了那段时间，然后一如既往地照顾他，知道十八岁那天。他已经差不多一年多没捆过树枝条、一年多没挨揍了。他和安德烈都知道这背后代表着什么——作为一个差不多成年的大人，他是时候自己担负起责任，一个人生活了。

可是达尼亚不想这样。安德烈给了他家的温暖，他是传授他课业的老师，在他心里也早已变作最亲密的友人、最景仰的“父亲”，也成为了深夜经常出现在梦里的，最大逆不道的情人。

这种想法让达尼亚感到羞愧，却又忍不住一次次幻想、一次次不得不在早晨早早起来换下脏污的床单。安德烈似有所觉又不愿点破，只是保持着和达尼亚之间不远不近的距离，一丝不苟地完成他的工作。

达尼亚十八岁的时候，安德烈说，他是时候离开了。

达尼亚什么也没说。他安静地等安德烈花几天收拾好行李，安静地告别，然后安静地将书房中的扶手椅和小凳子锁进了地下室。他甚至没有掉一滴眼泪，坚强得不像是一年多前还趴在椅子或床上因为挨打痛哭流涕的人。院子外的树茂密地生长着。偶尔想念安德烈了，达尼亚会去折一根树枝，边走边把玩，然后扔到房门旁边。

（七）

房门旁堆了好大一堆细树枝。

（八）

达尼亚二十三岁时去了莫斯科，他在一场朋友的宴会中遇到了安德烈。他还是像以前一样，有着毛绒绒的棕色头发，身材精瘦有力，双腿笔直修长。双臂细细的绒毛下起伏着肌肉的线条，达尼亚的屁股还记得它曾带来的无尽疼痛，只要一想到就忍不住站得笔直。

他们愉快地聊了整场宴会，然后到安德烈的房间里继续喝酒谈天。兴许是多喝了几杯威士忌，在他们反应过来之前，两个人已经抱在一起拥吻了好一会儿。松开彼此时，他们都有些不好意思。从前安德烈只在达尼亚被打哭或难过的时候拥抱他。这次拥抱对两人而言都有些陌生，却又熟悉得仿佛做过千百遍。

“和我回家吧。”

“好。”

（九）

等门边的树枝用完后，院子外的树又开始秃了。达尼亚每隔一段时间，就会痛哭流涕地肿着光屁股，趴进安德烈怀里。他们两个人都没有讨论过安德烈离开的那五年。

一切好像都没有变，又确实变了很多。

除了达尼亚的屁股——从他十二岁起红肿到十七岁，又从二十三岁起红肿了一辈子。


End file.
